Frozen Phoenix
by drswoc
Summary: AU Diverging from the regular timeline at the end of the Phoenix Saga Iceman centric
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been. Just a view in the might have been.

This is my first published story so please try and be understanding.

This is based on the mention in the limited series "X-men Forever" that both Iceman and Jean Gray have omega level potential. Here Iceman starts accessing that potential at a much earlier time thus bringing about a major change in X-history. This is set towards the end of the Dark Phoenix Saga issue number 136 of the first volume of X-men if you need an exact jumping off point.

Prologue

Robert "Bobby" Drake, the former X-man known as the Iceman, was not having a good week. In fact he was not having a good month. Some might even say his whole life sucked, but not us. We know better (Probably because we have a godly view of things at the moment.).

Bobby's parents had been giving him a hard time about finding a girl, getting a real job, and settling down; not necessarily in that order though.

Here he was, a young man in his early twenties. An accounting major in college, a good friend, a relatively honest person, and an acclaimed prankster. Oh yeah and a mutant too.

Therein the last laid his problem.

His powers were growing.

Where once all he was able to do was create snow and ice, now his powers were growing. Now he could not just create snow and ice, but also water and increase the humidity in the air.

And not just create it. Now he could manipulate and control what was already in existence. He could also turn into a watery form now too. Not just his own regular icy one.

He had noticed his new abilities upon messing around with his tepid coffee while studying. He had started drawing abstract figures in the air with his finger and that had led to the coffee following what he had drawn in the air and staying there. He was lucky that the coffee was room temperature because when he had noticed he lost concentration and the coffee spilled all over his pants.

So he decided to do what all X-men do when they have a problem with their powers. Return to the mansion and get help with his powers from Professor Xavier.

So he was at the mansion.

The only problem.

"Where the hell is everyone!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks for letting me play with the characters and world.

I'm not that great at writing battle scenes, but I'm trying.

Chapter 1

Bobby by nature was a rather curious individual, so when he had found no one in the mansion he had known exactly where to look. The war room.

The X-men's war room was a place full of all sorts of technology and important things; some might say the spare coffee maker was most important; however at the moment the most important thing was the computer which tracked the Blackbird's location.

You see the moment Bobby realized that the Blackbird and the entire current team of X-men, including the Professor, was missing he knew he had to find out where they were. After all he was an X-man too. And the X-men bylaws, which he had just made up, said you always have to help out teammates in danger.

So here he was in the war room looking for the Blackbird's location. Or rather say he was looking for it's location for he had just found it. In a rather surprising location no less.

Annandale-on-Hudson. Home of the X-man known as Jean Gray or Phoenix.

Getting to Annandale-on-Hudson wasn't that hard at all. After all there was a spare Blackbird in the hangar and you never know when you might need a spare Blackbird, especially with the rate which they are commonly destroyed at.

So here he was in Annandale-on-Hudson and just his luck the X-men were there too. Now the question of the hour was "why were the X-men fighting Jean?" I mean come on, on one side there was Jean and on the other the Rest of the X-men who were fighting her. And ruining Central Park at the same time. How intolerably rude!

Iceman shifted instinctually into his ice form.

'This is a mission of course,' he thought. 'These are my teammates. Former teammates rather. I'm not here to rejoin the team. This is just temporary situation until I regain control over my powers.'

Iceman did what he did best, froze things. And what better to freeze than the flaming ex-teammate who the rest of the X-men were attacking.

With nary a thought otherwise a flow of ice was formed into a blast at Jean Gray.

"Anyone care to let your friendly neighborhood Iceman know what's going on or do I have to get the cliff notes later," quipped Iceman as he entered into the fray.

Many heads turned into his direction upon the ice blast hitting Jean. Luckily for him Cyclops wasn't firing a blast at the moment or it would've been quite painful.

"Good to see you Bobby," said the normally quite stoic leader of the X-men who for once was showing emotions.

Jean has been having problems with her abilities, projected the X-men's founder Professor Xavier into Iceman's head. She has been possessed by an entity known as the Phoenix and has turned toward the dark side.

'Well anything for a gratuitous Star Wars reference,' thought the Iceman as he continued blasting. 'Just didn't expect it from you Prof.'

I will explain in greater detail at a later time.

With that said the battle continued.

"Fools! I am Phoenix," screamed none other than the Phoenix upon another repelled attack. "You cannot hope to defeat me. I am fire and light incarnate."

"Jean, please, we are your friends. We just want to help you," pleaded Storm while attacking Jean.

"I shall kill you," yelled the Phoenix as she unleashed a devastating blast at the X-men only to meet with an ice shield.

"Come on Jeannie you don't want to do this," Iceman shouted at her. "Just let us help you."

In response Phoenix fired a telekinetic blast at Iceman and caused him to basically evaporate.

"No!" screamed Professor Xavier at the sight which he had just beheld.

"Bobby!" Yells a devastated Beast, after all his best friend just died.

"Oh God!" is exclaimed from one of the other X-men just before a block of ice appears around Phoenix covering all but her head.

"And you thought I was dead," says Iceman as he coalesces from thin air into his ice form.

"You think that you can defeat me that easily," calls Phoenix as she shatters the block of ice.

"No, things are never that easy." Quips Iceman as he starts throwing Phoenix around by controlling the water in her body. "You may be powerful, but the human body is two-thirds water and I control that water."

With a final slam into the ground Phoenix is knocked out and Iceman returns to his human form.

"Oh my stars and garters," exclaims Beast upon loping over to Phoenix's body and discovering her state of unconsciousness.

"Perhaps we should discuss what has occurred elsewhere," suggests Storm. "People are going to start investigating what has happened shortly. Let us collect Jean and return to the mansion."

As the X-men regrouped, it is Warren who takes a moment aside and says "It's good to see you again Bobby, but how did you—"

"At the mansion, War. I'll explain then."

"At the mansion then."


End file.
